


Insomnia

by petite_lilmiss



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_lilmiss/pseuds/petite_lilmiss
Summary: Sometimes, it just hits out of nowhere. On most nights, you think you can rest easy, slipping into dreamland like it's no effort for you (as it should be). But on certain ones, you just can't find it in you to fall asleep quickly, mind wandering.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Insomnia

Sometimes, it just hits out of nowhere. On most nights, you think you can rest easy, slipping into dreamland like it's no effort for you (as it should be). But on certain ones, you just can't find it in you to fall asleep quickly, mind wandering.

Tonight, it seemed like it's the latter.

It's been probably a couple of hours since he got into his bed, but Ruki was still wide awake, staring at the ceiling as if it's a fascinating thing. He managed to prepare early for slumber, with nothing necessary to keep him up. That was a rare moment 'cause there was always something to do. But rest was elusive, refusing to bless him on this rare chance. He couldn't find the energy to be annoyed that he can't fall asleep, though. It has happened a number of times before, and he's too used to these moments to be irritated.

So he let it be, even if he has to stare at the blank canvas above him, until he grasps that need to turn off everything.

However, it seemed like he wasn't the only one still up at that hour.

His ears easily picked up a sound so familiar that he didn't have to wonder where it came from. He waited for a moment, then felt a small smile tug on his lips. Someone was strumming a guitar even at this time.

It didn't take long before a voice accompanied the instrument, recognizable even though it came from a different floor and through steel, concrete, or wood that separated them. He listened as the owner went through a few lines, stop, then sang a few more. He heard this before, too, since the other used to do this, until they got busy, and there weren't any nights that they would get home not half-dead on their feet.

Ruki shut his eyes, letting the soft and slightly muffled sound envelop him. Maybe he can use this to get his mind to rest. Nothing like music, even half-heartedly being played, to lull a person to sleep.

But as the other continued, the chords reaching Ruki's room easily, he still couldn't find the need. His mind was clear, not even the least bit exhausted to urge himself to enter into dreamland. It just wouldn't let him rest.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes and trained them on the ceiling again. The other was on a bit of a roll then, singing and strumming one song after another. It wasn't loud enough to be bothersome, but it was clear enough for Ruki to listen to for a few minutes.

A sudden urge had him getting up and grabbing a hoodie nearby after the fourth (or fifth?) change of song. He pulled it on as he headed out of his room. He knew he shouldn't be doing this as they have another grueling session of practice later. But when did he stop himself when it comes to this?

He quietly trodded down the stairs, the voice and guitar still clearly heard, and rounded a corner to head for the door he was familiar with. Well, everyone is since the owner never turns any of them away. 

Just when Ruki stood before it, he hesitated in disturbing the other. What if he was trying to make himself sleep, too? What if Ruki wasn't as welcome as he thought he'd be? Should he have gotten up, or should he have just called it a night, as he should have hours ago?

The other continued to sing and play the guitar, though, and he didn't sound like he was trying to get himself to sleep. A steady voice and a continuous strumming. So with another breath to steel himself, Ruki raised his fist and tentatively knocked on the door.

The voice and instrument immediately stopped, and he somewhat regretted interrupting the other. But footsteps came from inside, and the door swung open not a moment too long after. Ruki met a surprised pair of eyes as the other gazed at him.

"Still up?" Sho asked, the leader as widely awake as Ruki felt. He was prepared for bed, too, damp hair and in his nighttime outfit of a shirt and sweats.

Ruki shrugged, trying not to stare. "I can't sleep."

It wasn't the first time he went to the other when it hits him. So it wasn't surprising that Sho shot him an understanding smile before stepping aside to invite him in. Ruki instantly noticed how spotless the leader's room was, and he thought he might have to clean his for a bit as he wandered in.

That can of beer on the low coffee table didn't escape his attention, though, just next to where Sho set his guitar down. "Can't sleep, too?" He asked as he flopped down on Sho's bed, the other coming in after closing the door.

"Yeah," Sho settled down on the bed as well, shrugging like how he did moments ago. "Just... a lot in my mind."

Ruki watched him, taking in the crease between the other's eyebrows and the expression in his eyes. He knew them all too well, often seeing them on the leader's features. But he also understood that Sho wasn't going to speak about what's bothering him. Not yet, at least.

So he nodded and gestured at the guitar. "Can you...?"

Sho laughed, shifting a little to grab the said instrument and position himself on the bed with it. He strummed a few chords before he decided on a song and went with it.

Ruki, although he has seen the same scene a number of times, can never take his eyes off him whenever Sho does this. Maybe it's the look on the other's face or the way he sounds, like he's getting deep into the song, singing and playing his heart out. It's entrancing somewhat, and it didn't have anything to do with the leader admittedly being easy on the eyes. Ruki can never get enough of it. And him.

He found himself getting comfortable on Sho's bed because the other would never mind. He sank on it, lying on his side to be able to still see Sho easily. The leader looked like he wasn't stopping any time soon, and Ruki didn't want him to, anyway.

He let himself get lost in the sound and rhythm of both Sho's voice and the guitar. It was so easy to fall into them, with him being at ease and comfortable around the leader no matter where and when. With Sho, Ruki can always put his guard down and never feel taken advantage of or vulnerable. Sho would never make him feel that way.

A couple of songs in, Sho took a moment to pause and drink from the can. It seemed like there was some left as he, for some reason, offered it to Ruki. He was gonna pass on it, not really into drinking beer, but he caught the look in Sho's eyes. Was that...?

He slowly got up and took the can from the other, downing the rest of it. He nearly winced at the taste, making Sho chuckle because he caught him stopping the reaction midway.

"That still tastes bad." He pointed out as Sho took the empty can from him. "Why do you even like it?"

"Acquired taste, maybe?" The leader teased, setting aside the guitar with the can on the table.

Ruki snorted, moving closer to the other. "You and a lot of people have a unique taste, huh?" He retorted.

Sho could only laugh as Ruki straddled him and pressed his mouth on the other's. Beefy arms immediately wound around him, holding him in place, as they delved right into the kiss.

So maybe he had other reasons for visiting the leader in his room. But Sho is always welcoming whatever the time of the day he comes or whatever purpose he has. No, it isn't always this. He wasn't like that; neither was Sho. But it never hurts that the other accepts him this way, too. So easy and open. So trusting.

The leader is captivating this way, maybe more so because Ruki can feel his heart swelling with so much affection and fondness for the other. He framed the other's cheeks in his hands before he broke away to look at him.

"Should we be doing this tonight?" He asked, eyebrows scrunching together, a little worried for both of them.

Sho chuckled, nosing his cheek. His big hands felt warm on Ruki's back, even through the hoodie. "We can if you want. We don't have to if you don't want."

Ruki groaned exasperatedly, eyes rolling. "I hate it when you always put it that way."

"Can you still practice if we do this?"

There's that constant worry that appears whenever Sho wants to know something sincerely. As the eldest and the leader, Sho carries a burden that Ruki is all too familiar with. He doesn't like seeing it on the other, but he understands that Sho won't want it any other way. So Ruki tries his best to lessen it, for the other's sake. And maybe his own, too.

"Do it slowly, then." He whispered, nipping at the older guy's lower lip. He knew himself enough to know what he can handle. Right now, he wasn't about to pass on this chance.

Sho hummed, smiling and pecking his lips. "If you say it that way, how can I refuse?"

Laughter escaped Ruki as Sho reached to remove his hoodie. Used to this routine, they quickly stripped each other's shirts, discarded right onto the floor. 

No matter how many times they've done this, though, Ruki can never get used to the sight of Sho all bare and comfortable before him. He knows the other has a penchant for maintaining his body. At this point, who doesn't know that at all? But there's always awe at how good he looks and how it fits him so well. 

Ruki trailed his hands over the leader's toned torso, admiring just how they felt under his palms. He'd never admit it out loud, but the sight of these muscles taut and strained when Sho thrusts in him always gets Ruki going. His physical attraction to the other probably adds to that 'cause Sho is just too goddamn good-looking.

The leader caught his attention again, making Ruki lift his head as Sho coaxed for another breath-stealing kiss. At the same time, they moved further onto the bed, Ruki getting comfy underneath Sho's broad frame. He sighed when their skins come into contact, warmth enveloping him beyond the physical means.

He lifted his hips when Sho tugged on his pajamas, boxers coming off with it. He reached for the other's sweats, taking the chance to touch his ass and thighs, much to Sho's amusement. Was it his fault they felt good under his hands?

But the leader had to break away to get something. Ruki's eyes followed the other, watching as he took out some things between the mattress and the bed frame.

"Seriously?" He retorted as Sho moved back, chuckling because it felt like Ruki saw a secret stash. "Keep them there?"

The eldest shushed him as he settled between Ruki's slim legs. "It's quick that way." He said, opening the tube and squeezing some gel onto his fingers. "Now, be quiet, princess."

"Did you just—" 

All was lost when Sho carefully pushed in one finger. Ruki had to bite down on his lip, fisting his hands on the sheets to keep his noise down. No matter how many times they do it and how gentle the eldest is, the first push in always hurts. He had to remind himself to relax and ease the initial resistance.

Sho knows this, senses it every time, so he shifted over Ruki, showering kisses all over the younger's face, neck, and shoulders. He whispered about him being good for the leader, such beauty just for him. He assured the younger there was no one else, there can never be anyone else. Ruki let all these words and the sound of his voice wash over him, comforting and showing him that Sho would never hurt him intentionally. Plus, hearing the other praise him makes him preen and drown in giddiness.

Once the eldest felt him ease up, he moved his finger a little to let him get used to it. It's when Ruki wrapped himself around the other, whining for another kiss. Sho can't refuse (and most likely doesn't want to), lowering himself to fulfill that request. His free hand slipped in between their bodies and wrapped around Ruki's length, surprising him a bit. But it was effective enough to take his attention away from being prepped.

Soon enough, two, three fingers in, and Ruki was loose enough to start grinding against the eldest's hand. They were both hard and ready, leaking and staining the sheets that Sho would have to change again (but that was for later).

In between kisses, Ruki made a sound that had Sho pulling his fingers out and parting their mouths to straighten up. He lied back down, eyes trained intensely on the other, watching every movement, every ripple of muscle, as Sho prepped himself, shivering a little as he pumped his hand once, twice.

When the eldest moved back over him, Ruki was already reaching for him. Maybe it's the anticipation; perhaps it’s Sho himself, but Ruki is always eager for this. He gazed up at the other, steeling himself, before Sho slid in. The preparation helped because there was little to no pain. There was just immense pleasure as the leader filled him up, enough to have his eyes nearly roll back and goosebumps rise. He felt Sho press his lips on his cheek, breathing a little heavy, as they stayed still for a moment.

Something occurred to Ruki at that second, inappropriate timing and all. "Did you play your guitar just to let me know you were awake?" He asked quietly, running a hand through Sho's damp-with-sweat hair as he held the other close.

Sho laughed, brushing kisses on Ruki's skin he could reach. The latter could feel giggles trying to rise in his chest at how elated he felt. Does Sho know the effect of his actions? "You always come when I start playing." The eldest murmured. "I thought maybe tonight might not be different."

"You miss me that much right away?"

Ruki spotted the smile that decorated the leader's face, and that was enough of an answer. He nudged the other closer and captured that mouth. Sho pulled out then, before driving in carefully, making Ruki moan in their kiss.

The eldest kept his pace slow and gentle, aware of the consequences if they get a bit too much. But that didn't stop them from enjoying it, wrapped around each other and grateful for the other's presence.

* * *

Sometimes, it just hits out of nowhere. You either rest easily, not much effort in finding dreamland, or waste time and energy trying to find and grab it.

It was the latter for Ruki tonight.

"Ruki?"

He hummed as an answer, satiated and relaxed. His eyelids fluttered, fighting back the heaviness and cheek warming on Sho's shoulder.

"Happy birthday."

He felt Sho press a kiss on top of his head before he lifted it, gazing at the other. A soft, sweet smile curved those pretty lips, and those eyes shone like stars in the night sky. As Sho's appearance and words sank in his head, his own lips spread in a small smile. He felt his heart tumble, a sensation he was used to feeling around the other. Then he left a kiss on the eldest's shoulder and laid his cheek down again.

As he curled up against Sho, feeling spent and sated and sinking in the warmth the other has to offer, he didn't mind if sleeplessness hits him out of nowhere. Because he can always find the quiet he needs in Sho's embrace.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can barely sleep at nights, too haha
> 
> (To my friend who keeps asking for fic, stop bothering me)
> 
> Happy birthday, Shiroiwa-san! 🥳🥳🥳


End file.
